Est ce que les hommes connaissent ils vraiment ce qu'est l'amour?
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: Quelque membres de SuG et Alice Nine. Fic en 4 chapitres . Quand Yuji fait un point sur sa vie sentimentale...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Moi, votre sushi préférer

Disclamer: Les membres de ces groupes ne m'appartiennent pas..

Rating: T

Voici une autre mini fic... l'inspiration m'est venu d'un seul coup... personnellement je l'aime bien... n'hésitez pas a commenter et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Les hommes.. Connaissent ils ce qu'est vraiment l'amour?

Ce que sont les sentiments?

Ressent ils de l'attachement envers d'autre personne.

Peuvent ils coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, autre parce qu'il sont en manque.

Ont ils déjà eut le cœur briser?

Oui certains oui sont comme ça.

Moi Yuji, j'ai déjà connu l'amour.

J'ai déjà eu des sentiments

Je me suis attaché à des personnes

J'ai coucher avec la personne que j'aimais sans être en manque.

Et oui bien sur, j'ai eu le cœur briser.

Il a été briser casser recoller et recaser.

Mais eux, ceux que j'aimais, m'ont il vraiment aimé?

Ont ils eut des sentiments pour moi?

Se sont ils attacher a moi?

Ont il coucher avec moi autre parce qu'ils étaient en manque?

J'aimerais bien dire oui et garder mes œillères.

Celle qui me permet de croire que j'ai aimer et que j'ai été aimer en retour.

Celle qui me permet de croire que ces mots n'était pas du vent.

Je veux encore croire que l'amour existe et que mon cœur pourra toujours être rafistoler et ne serra jamais plus briser...enfin j'espère

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et le range.

17h49.

Il commence a faire assez froid

Le soleil est déjà coucher depuis un moment.

On est le 7 décembre. Journée normal pour tout le monde mais pour moi ça ne l'ai pas... Cela fait un an qu'il ma quitté. 1 an que mon cœur est brisé.

Je plonge mes mains dans mes poche et marche, des flocons de neige tombant tranquillement au sol.

J'aime la neige... Ces paysage sont si magnifique tout de blanc vêtu.

J'aime la sensation des flocons qui tombe sur mon visage.

J'avance les mains dans les poches

Notre histoire est comme un souvenir les larmes verser sont comme les flocon de neige fondant sur ma peau, un souvenir.

Je suis perdu dans mes souvenir, dans mes pensée.

Une personne me bouscule. Mon regard se trouve encré dans le sien.

Si il ne faisait pas autant froid je crois que mes joues aurais rougi.

Il s'excuse, un peu mal à l'aise et gêner et il repart en courant.

Il était grand assez svelte. Un long et fin visage des fin et brun cheveux retombais sur ce dernier.

Vraiment beau...

Je me dirige vers mon appartement montant les marches unes a unes menant a ce dernier. J'ouvre la porte enlève mes chaussure et m'affale dans ce dernier.

Il serait temps pour moi de tourner la page. Depuis le temps que tu ma laisser je souffre je suis mal je suis si seul.

Mais toi, nous deux, notre histoire tout cela est du passé.

Je retire les dernières photos de toi accroché aux murs.

Je me dirige ensuite vers le dossier ou se trouve les restes de notre histoire

"voulez vous supprimer le dossier et tout ce qu'il contient?"

Pas d'hésitation, non il ne faut pas que j'en ai j'appuie sur "oui"

"suppression en cour" voila ce qu'indique mon écran.

Mon passé comme ces photos ce supprime.

Je t'ai aimer, je t'ai accorder mon amour... Adieu...Tora

Tout ces bons moment qu'on a vécu ensemble je les supprime car le dernier moment que l'on a veau ensemble était celui de notre rupture.

Tora as tu vraiment connu l'amour?

As tu connu ce que s'est des sentiments?

Est ce que tu t'étais attaché a moi?

Quand tu couchais avec moi, était ce seulement parce que tu étais en manque ou parce que tu m'aimais?

Tora as tu déjà eu le cœur brisé? Non bien sur que non car c'est toi qui me la brisé.

Toute ma nuit je n'ai pas cesser a rêver de notre séparation. Non c'est du passé il ne faut plus que jy pense.

Encore une journée quotidienne:

Je me lève.

Je mange.

Je me prépare.

Je travaille.

Et je reviens chez moi.

Mais je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Que ma routine quotidienne changera quelque peux mais je ne sais pas quand...ou..et pourquoi...

Je sens ces choses là et je sens que la rencontre avec le jeune homme d'hier n'état pas un hasard...le destin dirais je plutôt

Il y avait eu pas mal de clients a la boutique aujourd'hui.

Beaucoup de jeune cette après midi. Il n'avait pas eu cour. Surtout des lycéen venant acheter quelque chose a boire ou a manger.

C'était a cette période que je lai vu pour la première fois.

Il était là entourer de ses amis juste devant le portail du lycée a rigoler. Moi j'étais la avec mes amis perdu dans mes penser, pensées qui était rempli de son visage.

C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler coup de foudre.

Je le voyais sortir avec bon nombre de filles et de garçons, c'était un touche a tout. D'après les rumeurs il allait a des orgies, il était assez libertin.

Je fut assez surpris quand j'entendis cela pour la première fois mais après tout, chacun ses envies non?

Il avait un an de plus que moi mais était aussi en première année de lycée et pendant les années qui suivirent je l'aimait en secret...

Je sortais avec des garçons en pensant que mon amour impossible pour lui disparaîtrais mais rien y fit. Je m'attachait quand même a mes petit copains, je les aimait...mais mon amour pour lui était toujours plus fort...

Nous quittâmes enfin le lycée et je ne m'étais jamais confesser auprès de lui et je ne lui avais encore moins parler.

Un an et demi après le lycée j'enchaînais les petit copains, je m'attachait vite, trop vite, comme si il était une bouée qui pourrait me sauver de ma noyade.

Il me lâchait au bout d'une semaine après avoir tiré leur coup et profité de moi.

Il était pitoyable de faire ça...et moi je ne suis pas mieux, mettre fait prendre dans leurs filets sans rien remarqué aveugler en pensant que je pourrait comblé ce manque d'amour... Ce manque de lui... Ne plus le voir sourire... Cela me donnais de l'énergie...et a cette période de ma vie j'étais...comment dire...tel un dépressif au bord du suicide.

Oui je sais j'ai été très bête de m'attacher a lui comme ça...

Un ami de fac, Hiroto m'avais invité a une fête qu'il avait organisé et il avait inviter des ancien du lycée.

Hiroto...je l'avais déjà aperçu de la période où j y était.

A ce moment la je n'espérais qu'une chose, Que Tora soit la...

Durant cette soirée je revis plein de personnes que javais perdu de vue.

Et a un moment un verre se tendit devant moi, je le vit , lui , Tora, toujours aussi beau.

S'en suivit d'échange de numéro de nombreuse discutions d'un rapprochement et d'un baiser,baiser merveilleux si magique...

Ses mots doux qu'il me murmurait. Il me disais que rien que moi comptait a ses yeux, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne me lâcherait pour rien au monde... Était ce des mensonge ou juste que la magie de l'amour s'est en aller petit a petit. Un an. Nous sommes rester ensemble un an.

Cela me parait si loin...

Je vient même a me demander si cela a vraiment exister...

Avec l'amour on monte au paradis et on descend aux enfer.

Je sors et marche.

Ce soir il ne neige pas dommage.

Je m'assois sur un banc et en profite pour admirer la lune si belle si blanche si pure.

Quelqu'un s'assoie a coté de moi et je tourne la tête.

Lui.

L'inconnu qui m'avait bousculer la veille.

Il me regardait un air un peu gêner sur le visage.

"désoler pour hier, jetait en retard a mon rendez vous...je me présente Chiyu"


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Moi, votre sushi préférer

Disclamer: Les membres de ces groupes ne m'appartiennent pas..

Rating: T

Voici le second chapitre! n'hésitez pas a commenter et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Cette inconnu s'appelait Chiyu et était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil.

J'avais passé ma soirée sur ce banc a parler avec lui a faire connaissance.

Chaque soir a la sortie du travail je l'attend sur ce banc pour parler.

J'ai beaucoup appris sur lui, comme par exemple qu'il travail dans une boutique d'instrument de musique et qu'il joue lui même de la basse.

Il a aussi un bon sens de l'humour.

Maintenant j'ai des abdos en béton a force de rigoler si si je vous assure!

Il respire la joie de vivre a plein nez! Cela fait un mois depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai vécu de bon moment avec lui.

Il ma aussi beaucoup parler de cette personne qu'il chéri tant.

Il l'a qualifier de personne formidable unique aimante. Il vit le bonheur parfait, il en a de la chance...

Il est vraiment amoureux de cette personne qui est en fac de droit a Osaka.

Il ne la vois que très rarement mais quand il la vois, c'est juste un moment magique comme il me la si souvent dit.

Non ça ne m'ennuie pas l'entendre parler de ça, ça me fait rêver et ça me permet de croire qu' a mon tour cela peux m'arriver a moi aussi.

Je l'attend cette homme qui pourra encore réparer mon cœur et me le faire battre de nouveau

Quand a moi je lui avait raconter mes peines de cœur.

Aussi nombreuse soit elle et il m'avais écouter attentivement.

Il était même triste pour moi et avait versé quelque larmes que je ne pu m'empêcher d'essuyer.

Oui certains hommes savent pleurer.

Il m'avait regonfler a bloc en essayant de me réconforter en me faisant voire le bon coté des choses et en me disant de ne pas perdre espoirs.

Il avait les mots pour réconforter les gens.

Aujourd'hui, il m'avait inviter dans un café, étant en week end, et avait insister pour le faire rencontrer son cousin.

Bien sur au début j'avais refusé, je ne suis pas très a l'aise avec les personnes que je ne connais pas mais vu sa petite bouille implorante je n'avais pu que accepter. Et maintenant nous sommes la a attendre son chère cousin qui n'arrive toujours pas.

"il a dit qu'il devait arriver a quelle heure déjà? Demandais je en regardant encore l'heure sur mon portable.

-a 14h20, il est quelle heure? Me demandât il en soupirant.

-15h08 tu crois qu'il va venir?

-oui je pense.. Aaah! Le voilà qui arrive."

Ah je vais enfin voir a quoi res-

Non ça ne peux pas, ça ne peux pas être possible. Non! Pourquoi ? Nooooon !

Moi qui était décider de l'oublier faire une crois sur mon passer, passer qui revient au galop.

Là se tient assis sur la banquette en forme de U, juste en fasse de moi, Tora, mon ex petit ami.

Toujours bien habiller avec un de ses légendaire jean slim trouer ses t shirt col en v et tout ses accessoires.

Sa coiffure toujours aussi parfaite et son regard intense.

Ses magnifique yeux me Fixe.

Il me regarde de haut en bas.

"yu-yuji? Me demandat-il hésitant."

Je tourne mon regard sur Chiyu nous regardant un peu désorienter.

"vous vous... Connaissez?

-oui répondit je froidement"

Tora continu a me regarder de haut en bas détaillant le moindre partie de moi.

"hé hé je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentation!...Mais comment vous êtes vous connu.

-c'est mon ex. Lachais-je froidement ce qui surpris Chiyu.

-tu a beaucoup changer... Me dit Tora un peu gêner.

-oui contrairement a toi."

On pouvais me comparer a une armoire a glace en cet instant.

En ayant cassé avec lui, j'avais décider de laisser mon passé derrière mois javais coupé mes cheveux blond et les avait teint en châtain. J'avais également changer de style vestimentaire et me maquillais différemment. Gros changement me direz vous... Oui effectivement mais je ne le regrettait pas.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa, nos commande était arrivée et je m'amusais a remuer ma cuillère dans ma tasse de café.

Chiyu quand a lui était gêner et Tora me jetait des coups d'œil régulier.

"dit chi' tu pourra me donne l'adresse du magasin ou tu travaille? il faudrait que je m'achète une nouvelle guitare

-oui...une nouvelle tu journée de la guitare toi?

-oui oui depuis que j'ai 15 ans...

-tu m'as caché ça! Espèce de méchant! J'aimerais bien t'entendre en jouer.. Me répondit Chiyu.

-en plus il joue très bien... Dit le beau brun ténébreux"

Non non non il ne faut pas que mes sentiments pour lui revienne, il en est hors de question je vais encore souffrir.

"alors si c'est Tora qui le dit, tu doit joué vraiment bien!

-il a une de ces techniques ça m'a impressionné.

-merci...dit je le rouge au joue."

Le téléphone de Chiyu sonna il sortit donc dehors pour répondre.

Me voila seul avec l'homme qui a dominer mon cœur pendant tant d'année.

"ça faisait longtemps... Me dit il en me regardant

-oui...

-tu sais, je n'ai pas cesser de penser a toi me dit il collant son pied au mien.

-ce ne fut pas mon cas...mentis je en détournant le regard.

-je suis désoler si je t'ai fait du mal. "

Je le regarda dans les yeux les sourcil froncer en m'empêchant de pleurer.

" désoler ouais c'est ça! le mal que tu m'as fait ne disparaîtra pas avec un désoler!"

Il me prit la main essayant de me calmer

"J'etais jeune j'avais besoins de liberté...

-ce n'était qu'il y a un an! Mon monde tournais autour de toi et il s'est effondré le jour où tu m'as lâcher."

Je me leva retirant brusquement ma main de la sienne, prit ma veste et partit. Désoler Chiyu je t'enverrais un message pour m'excuser mais je n'ai plus la force de rester la.

Je paye mon café et sort.

Je marche dans cette ville des flocons de neige commencent a tomber.

Je rentre finalement chez moi et me précipite sur mon lit pour pleurer tel une collégienne.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai continuer a pleurer jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnerie.

"y a personne! Criais je"

Ça ressonne au moins 4 fois.

Qui est ce qui peux me déranger a ce point.

Je me décide finalement a me lever et va ouvrir.

Je le vois lui Chiyu inquiet qui fonce sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"pourquoi t'es partit comme ça j'étais inquiet moi! Dit mon ami tout paniqué

-je me suis prit de tête avec Tora.

-aah... C'est pour ça... En tout cas il est désoler.

-c'est ce qu'il dit... Mais... Comment t'as su où j'habitai?

-Tora... Je l'ai forcer a me donner ton adresse désoler..."

Alors il s'en rappelait où j'habitai.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma manche.

"ça re dit de manger avec moi ce soir? Lui demandais je"

En guise de réponse je reçu un magnifique sourire.

Je me mit donc a cuisiner tout en parlant avec lui.

"ça ma surpris que ce soit Tora ton ex...

-et moi ça ma surpris que ce soit Tora ton cousin"

Nous fumes prit d'un fou rire.

Il est vraiment, vraiment génial.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il est vraiment très beau

En plus il a un sourire vraiment magnifique.

Mon cœur bat irrégulièrement quand je pense a lui ou que je le regarde. Non il ne faut pas, en plus il est avec quelqu'un non je ne doit pas.

"huuum c'est trop bon! T'es bon a marier la Yuji! Me dit Chiyu entre deux bouché.

-ahaha merci, au faite, je peux te poser une question?

-voui vas Chi. Me dit il tout en mangeant.

-ça ne te dérange pas que je sois...gay?"

Je le vois s'étouffer tout en rigolant.

Mais qui y a t'il de drôle la dedans?

"ahah excuse moi, mais c'est comment dire... Une question idiote... Tu es mon ami alors j m'en fiche de ton orientation sexuelle tu es libre d'être avec qui tu veux et

ça ne me dérange pas regarde Tora est mon cousin et ça ne me dérange pas. C'est même moi qui présentait des mec a Tora!"

Je suis son ami, il a dit que j'étais son ami. Je crois qu'a ce moment là, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

L'amour entre deux être humain existe t il vraiment? Je ne sais pas.

Mais dans tout les cas je suis sur que l'amitié, elle, elle existe.


	3. Chapter 3

****  
**  
**  
**Auteur: Moi, votre sushi préférer**

Disclamer: Les membres de ces groupes ne m'appartiennent pas..

Rating: T  
**  
**  
**voici l'avant dernier chapitre...**  
**donnez moi votre avis sur ce que vous avez plus ou moins aimé**  
**  
**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 3**

Juste une nuit.  
Une nuit rempli d'étreinte et d passion.  
Une nuit juste pour nous faire nos adieu.  
Un compromis juste entre nous deux.  
Juste pour remédier a cette fin assez brutale, tranchante.  
Une nuit pour éponger mon cœur ensanglanter et pour étancher sa soif de désir pour moi.  
Juste une nuit d'au revoir.  
Une nuit ou nos corps danse une danse sensuel, emboîter l'un en l'autre juste pour se donner du plaisir.  
Une nuit qui mettra un point final a notre histoire et qui nous permettra de tourner la page et de passer a autre chose.

Je me réveille en frottant les yeux.  
Je regarde a coté de moi. Il n'est plus là par contre j'entends sa voix et une autre qui ne m'est pas inconnu venant du salon.

J'essaye de retrouver mon caleçon qui avait voler la veille dans la chambre.

Rien que repenser a nos ébats d'hier me fait rougir.

Je l'enfile et me dirige vers le dit salon.

Je chancelle un peu.

Je m'accoude a l'encadrement de la porte.

Je les regarde tout les deux.

Je lance a sourire au nouveau venu...Chiyu.

Il semble surpris de me voir.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, de bas en haut en détaillant chaque partit de mon corps.

"vous et Tora vous vous êtes remis ens- me dit il mais je le coupe  
-non juste une nuit pour dire définitivement au revoir a notre histoire"

Je le vit passer par toute les couleur, il imaginait sûrement ce qu'il sait passé cette nuit.

Cette situation m'amuse tient.

En tout cas moi j'ai adorer c'était divin, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas amusé...

Et la question que je me posa fut aussitôt: pourquoi Chiyu était la...

Il était venu car il s'inquiétait que son "chère cousin" -selon ses dires- ne réponde pas au téléphone,mais en même temps on ne peux pas pas répondre au téléphone quand on fait une partit de jambe en l'air.

Il avait l'air rassurer de voir son Tora en vie mais me lançais des regard noir.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me lança ce regarde, il était peut être de mauvaise humeur"

J'allai me doucher et m'habiller pendant que ces deux la parlais.

Je dit au revoir et je sors. Si tôt après je suis rejoins par Chiyu qui me choppe le bras.

"t'aurai pu me dire que tallais pas bien! Tora ma tout raconter que c'était toi qui lui avait demander ça car tallais pas bien.  
-je ne suis pas de ce genre a me plaindre... Désoler faut que j'aille bosser"

Je dégage mon bras de son emprise et me dirige vers mon travail, quel était cette lueur dans ses yeux?

J'aurais presque distinguer une once de tristesse.

Était il triste pour moi ou était il déçu par mon comportement?

Peut être des deux je pense.

Pourquoi m'avoir saisi le bras aussi fermement et m'avoir arrêter dans ma course?

Pourquoi avait il réagis ainsi?

Je n'en sais rien...

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie est que cette journée se finisse.

Je ne veux plus penser a ça.

Cela me déchiré le cœur.

J'ai mal.

1 semaine que nous sommes en froid avec Chiyu, je ne comprend pas pourquoi?

1 semaine où l'on se voit juste pour s'assurer que l'autre est toujours en vie.

Aurait il aimer que je me confit a lui?

Mais moi je n'aime pas raconter mes problèmes, je préfère écouter les autres.

J'ai l'impression d'embêter les gens avec mes problèmes, donc je les consolent, les écoutent quand eux ne vont pas bien.

Je l'attend comme toujours sur ce banc, point de rendez vous habituel.

Il s'assoit et comme depuis une semaine que quelque mots d'échanger et a chaque fois comme depuis une semaine il prétexte qu'il a faire.

Et comme depuis une semaine je suis là, des tonnes de questions sans réponse se chamboule dans ma tête.

Je me lève et décide de marcher quelque peu.

J'emprunte quelque petite ruelle sombre juste idée d'être tranquille.

Je n'aurais pas dut faire ça.

Je sens une main m'attraper et me plaquer au mur.

C'est un homme assez grand et assez baraqué

Il me plaque une main sur ma bouche quand il a voit que je vais me mettre a crier.

"alors tapette tu fais moins ta maligne! Toi a remuer du cul et d'aguicher tout les mecs en ruth!"

Il commence a me caresser l'entre jambe puis descend la fermeture de mon pantalon et y glisse sa main pour y caresser ma virilité

"je vais te violer et toi bien sagement tu va te laisser faire d'accord mon mignon? Au pire tu na pas le choix. Me glissât il a l'oreille."

Les larmes montent petit a petit pour inonder mes joues.

J'essaye de lui porter un coup d genou mais je me rate , mon tortionnaire me met quelque coups de poing dans le ventre.

Je crache du sang dans sa main et ,lui, s'empresse de me gifler en me lançant "mais t'es un dégelasse!"  
Puis il continu a me frapper au visage tout en me griffant. Mes larmes se mélange au sang sur mes joue.

"tu m'aurais pas mit un poing tu n'aurais pas eu plein de sang abruti!"

Faut que j'apprenne a fermer ma gueule de temps en temps, juste de temps en temps.

Il me tient par les cheveux et voit se mur qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Mais d'un seul coup le mur ne bouge plus.

Une voix. J'avais entendu une voix deux seconde auparavant.

La prise dans mes cheveux se desserrer.

Je me retourne pour voir mon tortionnaire de dos se tenant au mur et devant moi un jeune homme au cheveux cour blond caramel hérisser.

Cest quand meme pas lui qui a fait ça...

Mes doutes s'estompe quand je le voix castrer son vis a vis.

Bah si c'est lui...

Je le voix approcher de moi.

"il t'a bien amocher ce salop...  
-merci. Fit je en remontant la fermeture de mon pantalon et en essuyant les larmes et le sang sur mes joues"

Il me prend la main et me tire.  
"Vient on va chez moi je vais te soigné ça!"

Je n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ça que je fut entraîner dans diverse ruelle.

Je me retient encore de crier en sentant le produit sur ma joue.

Mon sauveur était en train de me désinfecter une de mes plaies.

Purée il m'avais bien amocher l'autre brute.

"tient tu commence a avoir la joue bleuter. Me dit il en touchant délicatement de ses doigts fin ma joue."

Je m'empressai de soulever mon t shirt pour voir de magnifique hématome au niveau de mon ventre.  
En plus c'est que ça fait mal...

Un me met un pansement sur ma joue et me souris.

"j'ai oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Shou. Ravi de faire ta connaissance euh...  
-Yuji, je m'appelle Yuji ravi de te rencontrer Shou et merci vraiment merci"

Une nouvelle rencontre dans ma vie.  
Rencontre qui me fait me fait réaliser que tout les hommes ne sont pas des salop.

Qu'ils peuvent prendront soin de toi et te faire sourire.

Mais je ne comprend pas tout leurs comportements, pourtant, je suis moi même un homme.

L'être humain est complexe tantôt violent rendre compte que tout les tantôt doux, ils sont si différents que je n'arrive pas a tous les cerné.

Est ce que enfin un jour, je connaîtrait vraiment ce qu'est l'amour?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: Moi, votre sushi préférer

**Disclamer**: Les membres de ces groupes ne m'appartiennent pas..

**Rating:** T

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. j'espere que vous l'aurez apprecier et surtout commenter, donner votre avis sur le chapitre et la fic dans l'ensemble!

**  
**  
**Chapitre 4. **

Il m'avais proposer de manger un morceau, lui mon beau sauveur,mais j'avais gentiment refuser il m'avait deja sauver et soigné. Vraiment gentil.

Si il n'avais pas été là je me demande bien dans quel etat je me serais retrouver...  
Fallait que ta ça tombe sur moi le detraqué..  
J'ai vraiment pas de chance  
j'ai vraiment eu chaud, j'aurais pu etre violé si il n'avais pas été là

Je regagne mon appartement en etant sur mes gardes et eviter a tout prix de prendre des ruelle qui sais quelle autre cinglé allait m'atendre...  
Je ne mange pas, en meme temps j'ai guere faim avec tout ces evenements.  
Je me contente d'un verre d'eau.  
Verre d'eau que je ne bus qu'a moitier trop occuper a penser...  
qui sais ce qu'il aurais pu m'arriver, il aurait pu me violer puis m'aurais egorger.  
Et lui, si gentil, que je ne connaissait pas, etait venu m'aider...  
en faite, il y a vraiment des mecs biensur cette terre...

Comme tout les soirs j'attendais Chiyu sur ce banc.

Quand je suis arrivé au travail ce matin le patron fut ettoner de me voir un pansement sur la joue.

Il m'avait demander de lui raconter ce quil setait passer et une fois mon recit fini, il m'avais gentiment proposé de me mettre quelque jour de repos. J'avais gentiment refusé.  
Je m'appliquais à la tache, toujours sourriant serviable et bossuer, comme a mon habitude.

Le travail est la seule chose qui me permet de pouvoir penser a autree chose que ce quil s'est passé.

Je massois sur son banc et l'attend en trifouillant mon portable. Les minutes semblent des heures

Il arrive vers moi et il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il n'as pas bonne mine.  
Je le se sens, je le sais, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas

Aussitôt inquiéter par son allure, je me lève et va pour le rejoindre.

Je lui fit fasse. Mon coeur commence a accélérer, aurais je peur?

Pourquoi ce regard haineux et rempli de larmes.  
Ces larmes dévalant ses joues a très grande vitesses, ses poings serré, son corps secoué de spasme

"alors? Tu t'es bien amusé avec? Tu t'es fait plaiz'? T'avais pas eu assez avec Tora? Fallait que taille te faire sauter par lui? Pas la peine de mentir! Je vous ai vu partir main dans la main hier! Nie pas!me dit il en pleurant avec une voix assez hargneuse Tu me dégoûte. Rajoutât il en partant."

Les choses sont passé tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les analyser.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'a dit cela

Mais ce qui ma dit me fait vraiment mal au coeur...

Je sens quelque chose de liquide couler sur ma peau.  
Je l'éssuis mais encore une autre chose de liquide coule... Je pleur.  
Pourtant je m'était promis de ne pas pleurer pour une chose aussi futile.  
Mais a mes yeux je ne pense pas quelle soit aussi futile que ça...  
Même si je n'ai compris ce qu'il voulais dire, cela ma fait mal.. Très mal...

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ma dit ça...  
Il a parler que j'était partit main dans la main avec quelqu'un.  
Et la seule personne a qui j'ai donner la main c'était... Non pas possible il ne peux pas être gay!  
Chiyu ne peux pas être gay je l'aurais sentit, j'ai du nez pour ça!  
Raaah en plus maintenant il crois que je lui ai piquer son mec... Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, ou plutôt vu ma taille jusqu'a la racine de mes cheveux...

Demain je l'attendrais sur le banc pour qu'on s'explique.  
Cela ne peux pas se passer comme ça, notre amitié ne peux pas se terminer ainsi non je refuse, lui a été une des personnes les plus influente dans ma vie, qui m'a permis d'avoir confiance en moi, de me redonner le sourire et me redonner gout a la vie.

3 jours!

3jours que j'attend sur ce putain de banc et qu'il ne vient pas.

3 jours que je poirrotte comme un glandus ici et que ça m'énerve sérieusement

Je commence a sérieusement m'inquiéter.

En plus j'ai été voir a son boulot et il n'y a pas mit les pieds depuis 3 jours!

Il se passe quelque chose la!

D'ici qu'il ai essayer de se suicider... NAAAAAN arrête de penser a des truc comme ça Yuji! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi? Naaaon je devient schyzophrene, je me parle a moi même...

Depuis ce jour la j'ai une douleur au coeur semblable a un chagrin d'amour ou une séparation...

pourtant ce n'est que de l'amitié mais bon, je m'attache trop vite et trop facilement au gens...

Je décide d'envoyer un message a Tora juste pour avoir l'adresse de son cousin.

Ces quelques seconde a patienter avant de recevoir son message me parurent durer des heures.

Je lut le message puis m'empressa de mettre une paire de basket et je sort de l'appartement

Je me met a courir comme si ma vie en dépendait

Je monte quatre a quatre les marches menant a son appartement et frappe comme un cinglé jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre doucement la porte et la referme violement...enfin qu'il essaye... Car javais déjà prévu le coup, je m'était glisser entre la porte et l'encadrement, résultat une porte dans la gueule une! Qui dit mieux?

Il me dit de dégager mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Il examinât bien ma joue, qui quelque jours plus tôt, avait un assez gros pansement.

"qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Lui demandais je assez sévèrement ce qui le surpris.  
-qu'est ce que tu ma fait? Tu ma piquer mon mec!  
-mais j'ai rien fait du tout!  
-si je t'ai larmes commençais a coulé d'elle même a chaque mots sortant de sa bouche. T'es partit main dans la main avec lui et après t'es allé au love hotel.  
-mais j'ai rien fait du tout il ma juste emmener chez lui pour qu'il me s-  
-qu'il te saute c'est bien ce que je te dit!"

Je ne pu ajouter un mot de plus car son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

Puis les seconde passait plus je vit son visage se figer et se décomposer ses larmes traçant un sillage sur ses joues.

Il pose son téléphone ou plutôt il le laisse tomber, comme son corps.

Il tombe a genoux son visage dans ses mains, visage ravagé par les larmes.

Je m'agenouille à ses côté et le sert doucement dans mes bras

"excuse moi excuse moi je me suis tromper. Il il ma tromper avec le même gars, c'était pas toi avec lui, la description que mon ami a fait est ressemblante a toi... Mais c'est pas toi... Je suis désolé... Je me suis énerver contre toi je t'ai accuser a tort alors que tu na rien fait je suis vraiment trop con! L'amour sa n'existe pas les sentiments n'ont plus les hommes sont tous des ordures"

Arrête de te faire du mal et de dire des absurdité pour rien, elle sont fausses tu les démontres toi même

tu es toi même le contraire de ce que tu dit des hommes arrête de dire de tel bêtises Chiyu, tu es quelqu'un en or et tu le sais

J'emprisonne tes lèvres des miennes pour te faire taire et partager, a ma plus grande surprise, un baiser passionner.

Chiyu,  
Tu sais les hommes savent ce qu'est l'amour  
Savent ce qu'est les sentiments  
Les hommes peuvent s'attacher a d'autres hommes et peuvent coucher entre eux autres parce qu'ils sont en manque.  
Et oui certains hommes ont eu le coeur brisé.

Tu en es l'exemple même

Chiyu je te promet que je vais te faire connaitre ce qu'est vraiment l'amour.  
Je vais recoller ton coeur briser  
Te donner tout mon amour et te faire vivre une vie de rêve et de bonheur

Je te promet de te faire connaitre ce qu'est vraiment l'amour car c'est quelque chose de magnifique.  
L'amour est magnifique surtout quand on le vie a deux crois moi.

Nous allons construire notre avenir a deux. Plus jamais tu ne pleurera plus jamais tu n'aurais le coeur briser, car ton coeur j'en prendrais soin car c'est quelque chose de fragile.

Je resterais à tes côtés à jamais.  
Je vais te chérir comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'aura fait.  
Ta vie avec moi sera tel le paradis, même si nous aurons des disputes, mais elles se finiront toute par un tendre baiser.

Avec moi tu ne fera que sourire.

Car Chiyu, je taime!

_**Owari**_


End file.
